londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Michael Mac/Last Kestrels in Stockwell.
In 2010 a pair of peregrine falcons raised young for the first time in Vauxhall on the Keybridge House British Telecom building (now demolished in 2016). This was also the last year kestrels raised young in the area (see the map). The kestrels had bred at 2 alternative nest sites for decades. Banham Security building in Wandsworth and just over the borough boundary in Stockwell/South Lambeth, Kemp House residential block SW8. Read the story of the Vauxhall Peregrines In 2010 the Banham Security factory building was the last site used and 2 juvenile kestrels fledged. In 2009 they used the Kemp House nest site, a block of residential flats and fledged 4 juveniles. Up to this year they alternated between the 2 sites and it is possible back in the 70’s each site had it’s own pair I have been told by people born in the area that kestrels have always bred here or on other factories long demolished in the area. In May 2010 I witnessed the female peregrine sitting on the railing on top of the Keybridge Building while it was mobbed by a kestrel, which would fly up about 30metres above the falcon and dive passing within centimetres of the peregrines head and the falcon didn’t even flinch but remained upright, nor did the kestrel make contact but would repeatedly fly up 30 metres then dive back down to a feathers breadth of the falcon – this went on for long time. So obvious the birds were aware of each other. Fact is from the peregrines vantage point it would have clear views of both of the entrances to the kestrel nest holes and be aware of activity this may be why the kestrels moved on or perhaps one was killed by the peregrine falcons in 2010? In the book “The Peregrine” by J.A. Baker on page 169 says; “The peregrine flew north carrying the mouse that one of the kestrels had dropped. The kestrels were attacked because the tiercel is now defending a territory and will not tolerate other raptors there. He might have killed one of them if he had not seen the falling mouse. He was unable to resist his instinctive urge to follow it down and catch it!” This suggests peregrines will not tolerate kestrels at all but back in the 90’s up in Lancashire I witnessed kestrels raise chicks near a peregrines but the site was not on the same cliff as the peregrines or visible from their cliff, though it was a few 100 metres away the kestrels were allowed to breed. But in the London site because the nests were visible from the peregrine tower the kestrels may have been attacked or killed? But what’s for certain 2010 was the last year kestrels bred and today are rarely seen in the area. The irony is that while peregrines were once rare are now common place in London with the kestrel facing a reversal of fortunes, except for in a few green spaces like Hampstead Heath, Richmond Park, Mitcham Common, Regent's Park and Wanstead Flats, where they can still be seen and still breed. Video of one of last Kestrels hatched in SW8 in 2010 Category:Blog posts